


Penetration

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [46]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cock Piercing, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fear Play, Genital Piercing, Healing Factors, M/M, Needles, Piercings, Possessive Peter, Switching, Tongue Piercings, webbing bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Wade comes home with some new jewelry. But why pay a professional for what you can easily do yourself?





	Penetration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImSoVain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/gifts).



> Y'all the last time I got a piercing was like 2001 please forgive any inaccuracies and PLEASE don't pierce each other/yourselves at home unless you know what you're doing
> 
> MY BETA IS THE SWEETEST AND BEST <33333 QQI25

Wade had no piercings, and he didn’t remember ever having any. But then he only remembered the last decade or so of his life at any given time, and even that was squiffy.

He felt sure that he’d had piercings, though. I mean, right? He was a piercings kind of guy if ever there was such a guy! He wore leather, he frequently carried knives, he enjoyed New Wave to an unhealthy extent – surely there had been a point in his life when his face and body were full of metal.

Also the thought made him very excited in his pantaloons.

So it was probably inevitable that, on the way home from picking up the giant bag of jasmine rice that his Spidey had forgotten they needed, he passed by a piercings and tattoos parlor and was drawn by its lurid neon lights. Before he knew it, he was popping inside and introducing himself to the proprietor (who for some reason looked terrified but agreed to hold the giant bag of rice for him while he received his piercing).

Wade whistled as he skipped the rest of the way home, bag of rice in tow. The process had been less thrilling than he’d hoped, but now came the real fun…

“Honey Bunches, I have a surprise for you!”

Peter looked up from the lemongrass he was slicing with a hopeful smile. “Rice?”

“Yes,” Wade said, putting the giant bag down on their table with a thud, “but also --”

Wade shoved down his pants and stood proudly, hands on his hips. At first, Peter just giggled the way he always did when Wade started removing his clothing at random moments, but then he saw it –

“Is that—is that a--?”

“It’s called a Prince Albert,” Wade informed, flicking at the little silver hoop through the tip of his dick.

Peter abandoned his lemongrass and walked over to Wade’s half-naked form, eyes never leaving his new piercing. He knelt down for a closer look, and Wade felt a yummy shiver of arousal.

“Did it hurt?” Peter asked, tentatively poking at the little ring.

“Sadly, it did not,” Wade shrugged. “But it’s Half-Off-Thursday so the guy gave me a discount.”

Peter frowned. His eyes darkened. The shiver of arousal in Wade’s middle turned into a shimmy.

“Another guy,” Peter asked, voice dangerously low, “touched your cock?”

Wade swallowed, then nodded.

Peter stood up, wrapping a hand around Wade’s growing erection. “This cock?”

Wade let out a little moan. Peter wasn’t actually upset, but he knew how Wade felt about his possessive side. (Which was good, he felt good about it.)

“Y-yes, sir,” Wade stammered.

“Well, I’m just confused,” Peter said, hand gripping him a bit more firmly, “because I’m pretty sure that this is _my_ cock.”

Wade nearly melted into a puddle right there in the kitchen floor. Luckily, Peter saved him by throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him quickly to their bedroom, and showing him exactly how very much Wade’s cock belonged only to him.

“That is fucking amazing,” Peter panted after round three. “Who invented that?”

“Queen Victoria’s husband?” Wade shrugged, rocking up against Peter’s ass to try to initiate round four. “Those colonizers were kinky motherfuckers.”

After rounds four and five, and after Peter had put his rejected lemongrass in the fridge and started their rice cooker so they could at least have something for dinner, they took a cuddle-break. Peter rested his head on Wade’s stomach, idly playing with the little silver ring. The sensation was delicious.

“Next time, I’ll let you penetrate me instead of a professional,” Wade murmured, stroking his hair. Peter responded by climbing back up the bed to kiss him. They had three additional rounds because Peter couldn’t decide if he preferred Wade’s newly-decorated cock in his mouth or in his ass, and Wade saw no reason why he should have to choose.

Once Peter was snoring adorably, Wade snuck out of bed, got on his phone internet, and ordered the most tricked-out piercing kit he could find.

*~*~*

“What happened to Prince Albert?”

Peter pouted as he gazed at Wade’s dick, which was now conspicuously un-bedazzled. Wade made a mental note that Peter had named his piercing Prince Albert and added it to his running list of Cute Things Peter Does.

“I let it heal up,” he said, pulling a box out from behind his back, “because I thought this might be a wild and wooly time.”

Peter’s eyes went wide when he saw the piercing kit. “I kinda thought you were joking about that,” he admitted.

Wade moved close for a kiss, setting the hefty box in Peter’s hands. “Silly Spidey – when will you learn?”

*~*~*

“Okay, I am fucking terrified right now.”

Wade cooed sympathetically at his beloved, who was kneeling over his prone form holding a thick needle. “Aw, Sugar Plum, you could turn my dick into Swiss cheese and in ten minutes it’ll be right as rain.”

Peter’s stress level visibly increased. Shoot – not comforting. Wade internally squee-ed over the fact that Peter loved blistering his ass six ways to Sunday but could not abide the idea of causing him actual harm.

“Do you want me to, uh – demonstrate first?”

Peter looked up at him, curiously. Wade counted three seconds and then giggled as he watched Peter realize what he meant.

*~*~*

Peter was right – this was fucking terrifying.

Wade gulped as he took in the sight of his gorgeous Spidey, arms and legs straining in vain at the webbing that held his wrists and ankles to the bathroom walls. They had decided to move to the bathroom because, unlike a Prince Albert piercing, this one might involve a considerable amount of blood.

“Open up, now.”

Wade should have known, when he ordered a deluxe piercing kit, that his enthusiastically masochistic little love would somehow convince him to start off with the most ass-clenchingly-intense version of this kink. But as Peter fixed him with big, brown eyes full of faux-fear (the best kind of fear), Wade knew there was no backing out now.

He held Peter’s jaw in one hand, grip firm but not hard. Eyes wide, Peter opened his mouth, obediently sticking out his tongue. Wade could feel him tremble and had to concentrate to keep from Arousal Fainting.

“Now, you’re going to feel a hard pinch,” Wade said in his calm fear-play voice, “and then a burn.”

Peter whimpered helplessly as Wade grasped his tongue with the metal tongs. “I’m going to let go of your jaw, but you’re going to stay perfectly still for me,” Wade instructed. “Yes?”

Peter nodded, a tear leaking out of the corner of one pretty eye. Wade groaned and resisted the urge to lick it away. He released Peter’s jaw, picked up the piercing needle, set it in place through the top of the tongs and took a deep breath. Peter’s pulse was pounding so hard that Wade could hear it, or maybe that was his own pulse.

The tongue was a supple muscle and gave easily as Wade pushed the needle through. Blood did not start gushing out, which meant he’d successfully missed major veins – thank fucking goodness. Peter stayed still, but the cry he let out when the needle pushed through went straight to Wade’s cock.

“Good boy,” Wade praised, his hand shaking a little as he pressed the delicate stud through the new hole in Peter’s tongue, making sure the silver balls on either side were secure.

Peter’s eyes were glassy, and he slowly pulled his tongue back into his mouth when Wade released it. He grinned as he felt his new jewelry, and twin rivulets of blood seeped out either side of his mouth. Wade could not keep from kissing him. He tried to be gentle, but Peter was not having it, delving eagerly into Wade’s mouth with his fun new toy. Wade tasted metal and Peter’s blood and moaned brokenly into his mouth.

“Are you feeling more confident now?” Wade asked a few minutes later when Peter was freed from his webbing bonds. Peter responded by once again throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the bed.

Instead of webbing him down, Peter very deliberately placed Wade’s wrists over his head and spread his legs wide. “Stay,” he commanded, simply. Wade whimpered – he wouldn’t move now, and Peter knew it.

Wade could feel his heart pound against his fucking ribcage as Peter picked up the piercing needle and eyed his cock. What had been playfully erotic earlier was now so goddamn hot that he was afraid his head would explode. Confident Dom Spidey was hands-down one of his favorite flavors of Spidey.

“Watch me, babe.”

Wade obediently craned his neck so that he could see Peter’s hands as they held his cock and the thick needle. Peter glanced up to make sure he was looking and grinned, lining up the tip of the needle with the marker dots that Wade had drawn on himself earlier.

Wade felt the metal pierce his skin, and it still didn’t hurt, but holy shit did he feel it this time. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and his head up. Peter was looking at him, holding him, his pretty lips parted slightly, putting metal through his skin and Wade was letting him. He wasn’t even tied down, just held perfectly still by Peter’s words.

Peter looked up to check in with him as he slipped the little ring through the hole he’d just created. Wade was desperate to be fucked, and Spidey must have seen it, because he grinned once again, leaning down and taking Wade’s cock in his mouth. Wade lay his head back, crying out as he felt Peter’s tongue jewelry rub against his dick jewelry, and wondered if Peter could taste his blood.

*~*~*

“Well that was fun.”

Wade was, at least, pretty sure that’s what Peter had said. He was a little hard to understand what with the forty layers of gauze Wade was making him hold on his tongue.

“It was fun!” Wade agreed as he frantically scanned articles about how to take care of a re-healing tongue piercing. “We probably should have prepped this part a little better, and maybe not done it on a school night when you have to lecture the next day, but—“

Suddenly Peter was kissing him, sans gauze. Wade could taste Peter’s blood again, and his tongue brushed the hole that he had put there only hours ago—

“Stop that!” Wade said, shaking himself and giving Peter a warning spank on the thigh. “What if you got an infection, hm?”

Peter giggled. He pressed the gauze back on his tongue, but Wade was pretty sure he heard him say, “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to ImSoVain for another delicious fear-play prompt!!!
> 
> Here's Iggy Pop singing "Penetration" (enjoy this album cover): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MPvJYZUSuI
> 
> NEXT UP: Lil Wade and the Giant Water Slide, then some happy dappy Con-Non-Con, then MUCH moar!!!
> 
> Ideas? Requests? Feelings to share? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
